Times of Destiny
Summary Twilightkit had always been known as a curse in his Clan. His denmates didn't like him, nor his kin, or leader. There wasn't anyone who cared...until he met the other five. They were in the other Clans but they were his friends. Morningkit, Eveningkit, Noonkit, Dawnkit, and Duskkit. They were just like him. Strange and like a curse to the others. They lived happily together until it was time to face the biggest challenge yet. The time when they ''came... Chapter One: Twilightkit "Can I play?" I asked. "No! We don't want you in our game." Nightkit replied snootily. His sister, Darkkit nodded. The next thing I knew, I was alone again and drawing in the dirt with my paw. Awhile later, I ran out of the nursery but bumped into a big brown chest. "Oof!" "Hello, Twilightkit." It was the deputy, Thistlestripe, aka my uncle. "Uh...hi, uncle Thistlestripe!" I replied sheepishly."D-Did you need something?" "Yes. I did." He glared at me as if I had done something. "I was wondering why you put a ''thorn in my nest!" He growled. "WHAT?!?" I yelped in shock. "It-It wasn't me!" I sputtered. "It was Thornpaw! He did it! I saw him! Honestly!" "There's NO way my son would do such a thing! You'll be seeing the elder's A LOT starting from today!" He hissed at me. "What's going on here?" A voice demanded. I zipped around. Uh oh...it's Cheetahstar! Why does this always happen?!? "I was disciplining Twilightkit for putting a thorn in my nest and ''blaming it on Thornpaw who has been as good as StarClan!" Thistlestripe meowed smoothly sounding quite outraged, his fur bristling as he spoke. "Twilightkit!" Cheetahstar mewed sharply. "Putting a thorn in your deputy's nest is one thing but blaming it on good little Thornpaw is another! You'll be checking the elders for ticks for a moon!" "But in a moon I'll be-" I protested but she cut me off. "-An apprentice?" Cheetahstar snorted. "Not until you can stop being so inobedient." "But!-" "ENOUGH!" She roared. "I don't want to hear anymore! An extra month at the elders for you! That's FINAL." Cheetahstar strode back into her den in an anoyed way. Thistlestripe followed and nearby I could hear Thornpaw snickering. I sighed and went to the medicine cat's den for mouse bile. As I entered the medicine cats' den, a whiff of herb drifted past my nose. I breathed it in. ''Ahhhhh........... "Twilightkit!" I blinked my eyes open. "Wha?!?" I looked around and saw Lilypaw looking at me. "Oh...sorry Lilypaw." I mewed sheepishly. "Can I have some mouse bile?" "Mouse bile?" She cocked her head. "What for?" "Ticks. I'm checking the elders." I answered. "What?!? No kidding?" Lilypaw was looking flattered. "Nope. Not kidding. I got in trouble because Thistlestripe accused me for putting a thorn in his nest and I said I saw Thornpaw putting it in his nest, not me, which is true and then Cheetahstar came over and told me that I would be checking the elders for ticks for two moons for lying and putting a thorn in Thistlestripe's nest when Thornpaw did it and they planned it out just so I'd have to check the elders for ticks and delay my apprenticeship." I answered. "Woah. Well I guess I'm not allowed to yell at the leader but totally would, Twilightkit! Seriously!" Lilypaw declared. "And to think that they're making a kit-" "-''Almost apprentice." I interrupted. "Yeah. Anyways...check the elders for ticks when there are appprentices that can do that!" She finished. "I'll talk to Falcon about it." Lilypaw walked over to the shelf and grabbed some mouse bile for me."Here, Twilightkit." "Thanks for everything, Lilypaw. At least you're still my friend." I exited the den and headed toward the elders' den. "Good luck with the elders, Twilightkit!" She called behind me. "Thanks!" I called back. Chapter Two: Morningkit "Hurry up, Morningkit! I'm starving!" That was Pinkkit. She's like my nemisis, the drama leader, diva, and prettiest she-cat in the nursery. All the toms moon over her but I think she's ridiculous. "Coming!" I called back angrily. "You know, sometimes, you can walk over to the fresh-kill pile yourself!" "Don't push it ''halfie! I over rule you in this game! I'm the leader who was elected by the kits of the nursery. You're my servant who was elected to be a servant." ''She snickered. "Fine, fine! I'm coming!" The fur along my back bristled. I scampered over to the pile and picked a mouse and sniffed it a bit. ''Yup, perfectly safe to eat. And back to my "leader" it was. I dropped the mouse at her paws. "Your excellency." I meowed sarcastically. "Manners, halfie! M-A-N-N-E-R-S!!!" Pinkkit spelled slowly in a sarcastic way. "I know how to spell!" I growled through gritted teeth. "Easy!" She mocked. Okay, now I'm gonna split. I leaped forward attempting to pounce on her as if she were a mouse but one of her 'mates' rammed into me. Of course. Goldpaw. "Get off my leader, halfie!" He spat. "Don't call me that, fox-heart!" I hissed. "Rude remark, snake-breath!" ''Goldpaw glared at me as his claws extended, digging into my shoulders as he held me down harder. I winced for a second but opened my eyes. "You don't scare me, ''badger-heart!" I twitched my eye. "Get off me." I growled. "Why should I, bee-brain?" He jeered as if he were toying with me like a mouse. Goldpaw turned and winked at Pinkkit. She blushed madly. Like she wasn't already mouse-brained. Then his attention snapped back to me and a sly smile crossed his face. Goldpaw raised a claw and preparred to claw my heart out or something. The claw got close and quite close indeed. A second later, my heart ached for the claw had reached my chest and there was blood spooing from it. I let out a yowl, filled with anguish, agony, pain. I was practically dead with bloody scars all over my fur and two deep gashes, one on my flank, the other on my chest. There was ringing in my ears like StarClan was calling to me, ready to take me in as one of their own kits in their Clan. A starry cat appeared and I tried making out the appearance. Mom? ''I called. ''Is that you? Hello my sweet kit. ''My mother, Sunglow, purred. ''I've missed you, Morningkit. Why? Why did you have to go? ''I cried. She looked sad. ''I'm sorry, darling. It was my time to go and there wasn't anything anyone could do to save me from my destiny. But I need you to be here with me. ''In the real world, my breathing grew shallower by the second. ''I bet you've come to pick me up. Sunglow shook her head. I'm not picking you up. That's for another time. You'll live on. Will you be with me? Please! Come back with me! ''I pleaded. ''I'm sorry, Morningkit. That's one thing I cannot do. But remeber. ''She whispered as she faded away slowly. ''I'll always be with you... Her voice echoed as I watched my mother disappear without me. ''No!!!!!! Please! Don't leave me! Come back!!! ''I called desperately, tears running down my cheeks. "Morningkit! Can you hear me?!?" Someone was shouting. "Morningkit!" I stirred again. My eyes creaked open. "MOM!!!" I shouted desperately. I looked around. "NO!!!!!!!!!!" 'Morningkit? What are you saying?" Apparantely, I was in the medicine cat's den and Heronpaw was staring at me like I was CUCKOO. TBC...